


Appliances

by ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Draco learns about muggle appliances, Draco loves muggles, Drarry, Fluff, Harco, Learning how to use muggle appliances, M/M, Malfoy/potter - Freeform, Muggle world, Muggles, World of Muggles, domestic drarry, muggle appliances, muggleworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL/pseuds/ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL
Summary: Draco and Harry live in the Muggleworld. Draco surprisingly enjoys it, but he has a lot to learn. Appliances are scary and he never used any living in the manor because he had cooks and people to make stuff for him. Harry has to show him how to use various things.





	Appliances

"HARRY? What on in this world is this finger eater?!" Draco screeches pulling a blender out of its box. "It looks terrifying!"

Harry snickers, "Its called a blender."

"What does it do?" Draco shoves it towards him.

Harry gets up off the living room floor of their little Muggle home, "Come into the kitchen and I'll show you!" Draco jumps up following Harry. Harry has it sitting on the counter still in pieces, grabbing strawberries, bananas and yogurt. He comes back over rinsing out the main piece before assembling it, easily.

"What was that?!" Draco peers into it, "What does that thing do? Will it eat the fruit? Can I touch it? Will it hurt me? Why did you clean it?"

"Slow down," Harry finishes, "Never put anything in here while it is running or it will chop your finger off!"

"It will?!" Draco's eyes widen, "How do you know?"

"Just watch," Harry drops a few strawberries, a banana and a few scoops of yogurt in, carefully places the cover on, plugging it in, and presses the 'smoothie' button. It starts up loudly, Draco screams immediately diving behind Harry, sitting on the floor. Harry quickly turns it off, "Draco? Its okay."

"Its so loud?" Draco whines not sure of what to think, "Why is it so loud?"

"That is just how blenders are," Harry pulls him up, "Now look at what it made in a few seconds," he shows him the half mixed smoothie, "I need to run it a tad longer."

"Okay," Draco stands behind him waiting for the noise again. Harry starts it finishing the smoothie. Draco sticks his head around Harry's shoulder examining the process, watching Harry turn it off, taking the top off before pouring half of the smoothie in one glass and the rest into another. "What is that?"

"This is a smoothie. Just some fruit and yogurt," Harry takes a sip, "Try it."

Draco smells of it carefully tasting it, "That's good!"

"Mhm," Harry smiles, "Shall we go unwrap some more?" Draco takes his cup with him back into their living room. Harry follows and they continue to unwrap things Draco has some knowledge of what they are from Dobby using them. They unwrap and write down each gift and who its from for another 20 minutes.

Draco quickly unwraps a toaster, "Harry?! A-" he stares at the words, "toastmaster toaster?"

Harry laughs, "A toaster! I love toast!"

"Show me!" Draco shoves it towards him. Harry gets up taking him into the kitchen again, unboxing the little red and gold colored toaster. "Its Gryffindor!" Draco whines.

"Well, you are married to one of the best in the land," Harry smiles going over grabbing the loaf of bread, "Here put a piece in each side." Draco does, looking over at Harry confused. Harry plugs it in, pressing down the lever, "Just watch."

"What is it doing to the bread?!" Draco watches the bread darken.

"Toasting it," Harry stand back watching him. Draco groans, letting his curiosity and patients get the best of him sticking his fingers in attempting to grab the toast, letting out an awful scream. Harry pulls him away from it, "DRACO? Are you okay? Why did you do that? Couldn't you tell that it was hot? Oh, no!" Harry quickly walks him into the bathroom.

Draco sobs, "Harry it hurts!"

"Hush," he has Draco sit on the counter getting out a magic cream that will slowly make the pain go away as he puts it on Draco's thin fingers, "A little better?"

"Yeah," he nods tears still rolling down his cheeks. Harry gently wipes his tears. "Is it ready yet?"

"The toast?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. Let's go see," Harry wraps around his small waist being extra gentle. Just as they get over to it the toast pops up. Draco gasps quickly moving behind Harry. "If your careful it won't bite."

"Why did it do that?" Draco watches Harry carefully take the pieces out, putting it on a plate, and spreading butter on it.

"That tells you that they are done," he hands a piece to him, "Simple buttered." Draco takes it, inspects it before eating it. "Well?" Harry watches him closely.

"Good, kind of plainly interesting" he hands the piece back, "I'm still afraid of it."

Harry rolls his eyes, "Okay, Mr.Slytherin," he finishes both pieces.

"Don't," Draco whines, "That hurt."

"So daring," Harry presses a kiss to his forehead. They go at unwrapping cute little decorations and knick-knack like items.

Draco grabs one that is obvious to Harry what it is. He opens it, examines it, "Harry?"

"Another one that you don't know?"

"Like this!" Draco swings it, Harry ducks.

"NO!" Harry grabs the frying pan away, "You could have made me blackout or something!"

"It can't hurt that bad!"

"When a crazed aunt hits you in the arse then we'll see if it hurts!"

"Your aunt actually hit you with this thing?"

"Yes," Harry sets it off to the side, "It hurt like mad."

"Oh," Draco frowns, "What is it?"

"Its called a frying pan," Harry writes it down and who its from, "I'll show you in the morning for breakfast."

"Okay." They finish opening their gifts. Harry looks over the guests and gifts list from their wedding night. Draco grabs a new blanket, plopping his head into Harry's lap, "Whatcha thinking?"

"Now, we have to write a crap load of thank you's," Harry sighs, "You know my handwriting is awful."

"That's for sure," Draco yawns, "Is any muggle stuff going to bite me tomorrow?"

"It all depends on how you handle said item."

"Can that blendy thing bite?" Draco stares up at Harry, pushing his glasses up for him.

"Yes, I told you earlier that it can take a finger off if your not careful," Harry gently runs his fingers through Draco's hair, "Never plug that thing in until everything is together and all your fruit and everything is in and the cover is on tightly."

"What if the cover is not on?"

"Whatever you have inside will go flying everywhere!"

"Have you had experience with that?"

"A few times," Harry sighs, "We should get our pajamas on."

"Then we can properly cuddle?" Draco smiles getting up. They head to their bedroom, both changing and crawling into bed, turning on their flat screen. Harry is laying with Draco's head on his chest, his arm wrapped protectively around Draco's smaller waist, their legs tangled.

"We leave for the honeymoon tomorrow," Harry rubs Draco's side.

"I'm excited," Draco leans up kissing him, receiving one back.

"Just you and me in a place of paradise and no jobs," Harry smiles. Draco snuggles into him further as they both drift off into a happy peaceful sleep.


End file.
